Queens of Harts 2: Troubled Waters
by InTheDoorway
Summary: The team is complete, but times are tough, and people are out to destroy the TNA Hart Femmes. this one focuses on Taylor Wilde, The Beautiful People, Gail Kim, Sarita, and more! Violence, swearing, fem/ and adult themes. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own the characters or companies in the following story, and this is purely a work of fiction. I am simply a fan, and these stories are meant for entertainment purposes for other fans. Also this story is rated M for a reason, so if you're offended by things like Fem slash, I suggest you not read this. I don't have everything planned out yet, but there will def be some adult themes not suitable for minors or people who dont enjoy this kind of fic. If you do read on though, please review! I love input from readers, so any comments are very welcome, or if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see happen pls review or even PM me and Ill take it into consideration. Thank you.]

Angelina went over her plans for tonight's match, which was in about an hour. It was a PPV, a hardcore themed event, which was in their favour. She was fighting Awesome Kong, and Angelina's TNA Knockout Championship was on the line. Normally she would be frightened, Kong was a very brutal and savage adversary, but she wasn't too worried.

First off, it was a hardcore match, which meant she could match Kong's strength with chairs or a garbage can or something. Second off, she had more confidence in her actual wrestling ability than ever before. She couldn't match Kong punch for punch, no one could, but Taylor Wilde and Gail Kim had each beaten her fair and square by moving fast and playing it smart, and Angelina felt she could do the same.

Lastly, and most importantly, she had her Beautiful People with her. Kong had Raisha Saeed, but she was no match for either Velvet Sky or Madison Rayne, and Angelina had both. She smiled at her two friends. "Once the bell rings, grab whatever you can, and go straight for Kong," she told them. "It's a hardcore match, so there are no worries of a DQ."

"Will Taylor and Sarita help us too?" asked Madison.

"Shut up Madison!" shouted Velvet Sky angrily. "You know they have a tag match against Tara and Christy Hemme. They have their own problems."

Angelina found it funny Velvet seemed to have no patience for Madison, but over the past few weeks, since her return to TNA and the Beautiful People, she had often caught Velvet staring at Madison for an oddly long time whenever she thought no one was looking at her.

Madison brought her attention back to reality. "Well what the hell?" she yelled at Velvet, "how am I supposed to know? You don't have to bite my head off!"

Velvet glared at her, fury sparkling in her brown eyes. "If you took the time to think before you opened that ugly mouth of yours, you might have figured it out, instead of wasting our time!" she accused.

Madison opened her mouth, but Angelina interrupted her before it turned into a yelling fest. "Girls, girls, settle down please," she said, "let's get back to the match. I think we should be ok without Taylor and Sarita. There's three of us, and with weapons. That ugly Kong doesn't stand a chance."

"I'm going to use a bat!" Madison quipped happily.

"God dammit Madison!" screamed Velvet, "why do you have to spout every stupid word that pops into your peanut head!?"

Madison eyes went wide, and Angelina could tell by the gut of her jaw there was going to be no breaking up this fight.

"You bitch!" Madison shouted at Velvet, "why don't you go put on some makeup? That should get you away from me for a few days!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" shot back Velvet, "you look like a Jackson Pollock painting threw up on your face!"

Angelina got out of the room by telling them she was going to shower, but really she just didn't want to be in between the two battling Knockouts while they screamed at each other for who knows how long. As much as the two fought, however, Angelina knew she could rely on them when the time came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor Wilde had had all the confidence in the world for her tag partner Sarita. They had a similar style, and meshed very well together. They worked so well together, in fact, that they had cut through all other tag teams in the very first Knockout tournament to win the Knockout Tag Team Championship belts.

So twenty minutes into their match with Tara and Christy Hemme, after Taylor had gotten out from the opponent's corner, where she had been beaten bloody and nearly pinned twice, she had gotten away by crawling through Tara's legs then rolling to her own corner, she had every confidence that her tag partner would take the tag, then clean house like only a fresh tag partner could.

That's why Taylor's heart broke the second she held out her hand, and Sarita retracted hers. Taylor didn't have time to figure it out however, because Tara was upon her. Before she knew it she felt herself dangling behind Tara's back, and she knew she was about to get one of the most devastating moves in TNA, the Widow's Peak, and Sarita wouldn't help her. She felt her neck jarred, then the world went black.

The next thing she remembered was the darkness subsiding slightly, and when the fog cleared, she saw her partner, who she had had all confidence in, holding up the hands of the new TNA Knockout Tag Champions, Tara and Christy Hemme.


	2. Chapter 2

When the time came for Angelina's match, she couldn't find Velvet and Madison. She checked the dressing room and everywhere she thought they could be backstage, but they were nowhere to be found, and a stagehand told her she had to go now.

She walked down the ramp, alone. It didn't make sense. She had watched what happened with Taylor and Sarita (that bitch!), but Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky would never betray her. They were like sisters.

She had been so confident earlier. With her Beautiful People she felt unbeatable, but now she felt small and fragile. Her eyes were full of moisture, and she thought she was going to burst into tears any second. Kong was going to destroy her. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered their agreement.

She crawled into the ring under the bottom rope, while Kong and Raisha Saeed waited in the opposite corner.

The bell rang and the two approached. It was supposed to be a singles match, but it was hardcore rules, so outside interference was allowed. Angelina was in trouble.

Saeed closed in first. "Welcome to school, stupid blonde woman," she drawled in her thick accent. "You may have your toys back after class."

And there it was. They had done something to Madison and Velvet. She should have known they'd try something like this. They must have been kidnapped and tied up somewhere.

"You'll pay for that," Angelina promised her.

Saeed took a swing at her, but Angelina ducked and rolled. Unfortunately when she got back to her feet Kong was waiting with her brutal spinning back fist, catching her across the jaw.

Angelina stumbled backwards into the waiting arms of Raisha who shoved her right back into Kong. She felt her head forced between her massive legs, and then was wrenched onto Kong's shoulders. She had a second to assess the situation, and she knew it was over. People didn't kick out from the Awesome Bomb. Suddenly she was hurled towards the ground with such force she thought she was going to go through the mat.

She didn't go through the mat however, but was driven painfully onto her back and head, and her vision filled with bright stars. Somehow consciousness didn't leave her completely, and she heard the count of '1-2-3', and the bell signalling the end of the match. As quickly as that, her Championship belt was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Velvet..."

Nothing.

"Velvet..."

Nothing.

"Velvet. Wake up please."

Velvet's eyes twittered open. She didn't recognize where she was, and her eyes grew wide in fear. She searched the room frantically with her eyes, but then slightly calmed when she saw Madison. "I can't move my hands."

"They're tied behind your back," Madison told her, "like mine."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure really," admitted Madison. "But I remember Kong and Saeed attacking us, so I guess they knocked us out and put us in here, so we couldn't help Angelina."

"That's stupid Madison!" Velvet shouted. "People don't kidnap other people so they can win a wrestling match. Don't be so dumb please."

"Well what do you think happened?" asked Madison.

"I don't know. Sex fiends?" Velvet said thoughtfully.

"Gross. I hope not."

"Well fucking DUH, Madison!" she screamed. "Obviously I hope not too!"

"I'm pretty sure it was Awesome Kong," squeaked Madison.

"And I'm pretty sure you're an idiot!"

The two girls turned their head when they heard the door open. Kong stormed in, followed by Raisha Saeed. Saeed held a tray with two bowls of some kind of soup and two glasses of water. She put the tray on the small table in the room, and then turned to the Beautiful People.

"You're our prisoners," she told them. "Angelina has a rematch in two weeks, and if she losses again she gets fired, again. You will be released at that time. Until then, do not try to escape, or you deal with Kong. The door is firmly locked and barred anyway, but be good prisoners and we will be good captors. You will be fed, and I will release your bonds."

"You fucking bitches!" sneered Velvet.

"Quiet!" yelled Saeed, and Kong slapped her hard across the face.

"Now," continued Raisha, "No more outbursts or you will be bound and gagged. Turn around please, and I will un-tie your hands."

After untying their wrists Kong and her manager left and Madison could hear a heavy lock being turned once the door was shut. Madison went to Velvet then. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Shut up Madison!" screamed Velvet. "Why didn't you beat them up so we could escape!?"

"Beat up Kong and Raisha? Yeah, right."

"Well you could have tried," said Velvet, rubbing her cheek.

Madison looked around the small room. There was a tiny table with two chairs, a single mattress on the floor, and that was it. Bare windowless walls and a heavy door made escape seem pretty unlikely, so she went to the table, sat, and began to eat the flood that had been delivered. It was some kind of beef stew, plain, but not horrible.

"How can you eat?" demanded Velvet.

"I'm hungry."

"You're a cow," Velvet told her, but she took the other chair and took the second bowl.

They both ate silently. After the bowl was empty Madison walked to the mattress in the corner and laid down facing the wall, her back to the room.

"What are you doing?" demanded Velvet? "Taking a goddamn nap? Are you seriously too stupid to be worried?"

Madison didn't answer.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Velvet shrieked. "Are you gone deaf? I know you're already dumb."

When Madison didn't answer again Velvet walked to the mattress and kneeled next to her. "I'm talking to you!" she said, grabbing Madison's shoulder and turning her onto her back, but when she saw her face Velvet's heart sank.

Madison's eyes were completely bloodshot, and she had tears streaming freely down her face. She sniffled loudly.

"Madison, don't be sad," Velvet pleaded. "We'll get out of here soon. I promise."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Velvet hadn't expected that. Since she'd known Madison she had insulted and belittled her and Madison never seemed to care. Until now, it seemed. "I don't hate you," she told her as she laid down next to her.

"You do too."

Velvet propped her head onto her arm so she could look her in the eyes. "Madison, I don't hate you," she said sincerely.

"Then why do you always get mad at me?"

Velvet slipped her arm in under Madison's neck and embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Madison," she said. "I don't mean the things I say."

"Then why do you say them?" asked Madison, sniffling.

"I think when I get upset I need to take it out on someone. I don't know. I like you. I like having you around," she sighed. "I think I'm mean to you _because _I like you."

"That's dumb." Madison told her.

Velvet laughed. "It is dumb," she admitted. "It's like when boys pull on girl's hair and calls her names."

Madison mulled this over for a minute. "That's when the boy has a crush on a girl."

Velvet laughed nervously. "I don't have a crush on you, if that's what you're asking."

Madison giggled. "Ok, that's good I guess."

Velvet kissed her on the forehead. "I'll try not to get mad at you anymore."

"You can sometimes," Madison told her, hugging her tighter, "just not right now."

Madison soon fell asleep in Velvet's arms.

'This is nice', Velvet thought, but she did feel a pang of guilt about lying to her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor Wilde lounged on her sofa in her tiny apartment. It had been four days since she had lost the tag belts, and she'd been too depressed to go outside.

She randomly flicked channels, finding nothing she wanted to watch. The things she liked a few days ago didn't appeal to her anymore for some reason.

It was nearly 6:30pm, but she'd been too lazy to even get dressed. She was wearing baggy pyjama pants and a faded white tank top, the same thing she slept in, and the same thing she wore yesterday. She still couldn't believe Sarita would've betrayed her like that. They hadn't known each other long, but they had bonded on a deep level, and had become like sisters, or so Taylor had thought.

Obviously it was all lies.

Her big orange cat Mulligan meowed loudly and forced his face into her palm and she complied by petting his head while he purred loudly.

"You won't leave me too, will you?" she asked the cat, but he only closed his eyes in pleasure when she scratched behind his ear.

Since her match she had immediately returned to her apartment, turned off her cell phone, unplugged her home phone, and hadn't moved since. She didn't know what had happened after she left the Impact Zone. She assumed the Hart Femmes were pissed though, and she was avoiding their calls. She didn't want to be kicked out. She didn't think she could take the rejection right now, so she avoided the problem, but when the doorbell rang, she knew it was probably someone to fire her.

She debated not answering the door, but eventually she got up and walked across the tiny apartment. She opened the door. It was Angelina Love.

Her and Angelina had never been friends at the best of times, and had been enemies for a large part of her time in TNA. The first thought in her head when she saw the other blonde was 'great, they would send HER to kick me out. Talk about salt in my wounds,' but the second thought was 'she looks upset."

Angelina did look upset at first. Her eyes looked large and about to cry, but she quickly composed herself and put on her normal smug expression. "Can I come in?" she asked.

Taylor considered slamming the door in her face, but she stepped aside, and Angelina walked in. She sat in the cushioned chair, and Taylor went back to lying on her sofa. She put a pillow over her face, so Angelina couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes.

"God Taylor, it's almost 7 o'clock at night," Angelina said. "Why are you in pyjama pants and a ratty tank top?"

"Kick me out if you're going to," answered Taylor, her voice muffled by the pillow, "but don't call me ugly or make fun of my clothes or I'll deck you, bitch."

"I'm not here to kick you out," Angelina told her. "I don't have that kind of authority. I assume only Trish can do that."

Taylor removed the pillow from her face and craned her neck up so she could look at Angelina. "Really?" she asked, and Angelina nodded. The relief on Taylor's face only lasted a second though, because she grew suddenly suspicious. "Then why are you here?"

Angelina looked nervously around for a moment. "I don't know what to do." she finally admitted.

"Huh?" asked Taylor, "what's wrong?"

"You don't know? I lost my Knockout Championship, and Kong had Madison and Velvet kidnapped and I can't find them anywhere and Saeed says they won't let them go until after I loss the rematch! Where have you been?"

"Um, I've been here," answered Taylor, trying to digest the new information. "What do the Femme's think?"

"I don't know, I've been avoiding them," admitted Angelina, "I'm afraid they'll be pissed I lost the belt."

"Me too."

"What are we going to do?" whined Angelina. Taylor watched her closely, and as composed as she looked, she could tell Angelina was coming undone, and seemed about to crack any second. She had never seen her like this. She seemed like an actual 'human'.

"I don't know," said Taylor, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. Angelina began to cry, and Taylor realized she had been her last shred of hope.

She got up off the sofa and went to Angelina, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight hug. She stroked her hair and whispered that it was going to be ok as Angelina sobbed on her shoulder. 'This is so weird,' she thought. Angelina was always a larger than life character, so full of herself that it didn't seem she had any other emotions other than anger and self satisfaction. Taylor was seeing a whole new side of her, and it made her feel odd.

"I need...my Beautiful People," Angelina whimpered between sobs. "I miss Velvet and Madison!"

"It'll be ok," Taylor reassured her, "I'll help you get them back."

Angelina backed away so she could see Taylor's face, her sobbing suddenly ended. "You will?"

"Well, sure," Taylor told her, "we're on the same team after all."

"But you're my enemy," Angelina said. "You hate me."

"Not anymore," Taylor told her, and Angelina's face lit up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

They were interrupted by a heavy knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Angelina asked, growing serious. Taylor shrugged and walked to the door and opened it.

Gail Kim stormed in. "Hello girls," she greeted.

"Um, hi Gail," said Taylor, closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Listen up," said Gail, "you guys need help, so Trish sent me. I know the Knockouts Division better than the Divas would. We need to get the Beautiful People back, and win back the Knockouts Championship before Angelina gets fired."

"We're not kicked out?" asked Angelina.

Gail smiled. "No, you're not kicked out. We're a family. Now tell me everything that's happened."


	5. Chapter 5

Madison paced the small room. The worst part of this whole thing was the boredom. Velvet was in the shower; there was a tiny bathroom attached to the room with just a toilet, sink and a stand up shower, but thank god they at least had that.

They had to get out soon. She was going crazy. She liked spending time with Velvet, especially since she had stopped getting mad at her. Well at least tried to stop. But being stuck in a room 24 hours a day was maddening.

Finally Velvet opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. The only thing she had on was a towel and her underwear. She was dripping wet, and her hair hung wetly down to her shoulders. She walked to the mattress and lay down, her towel not quite cover her black silk panties.

'That was another thing,' thought Madison, 'Velvet had been acting strangely.' She had been getting a lot of showers. She claimed there was nothing else to do, but Madison was starting to think it was so she could prance around half nude.

Not that she was complaining really. They were really good friends, why should it matter if she saw her nearly naked. She glanced over at her now.

Velvet was pretending to look at her fingernails, opting not to notice Madison looking at her. The towel was wrapped around her chest, covering her breast and stomach. The rest of her body shone wetly, glistening in the light.

"Aren't you cold?" asked Madison.

"Nah," answered Velvet.

"You don't mind hanging out in a towel? You've been doing it a lot lately."

"Are you complaining about the view?" asked Velvet coyly. "I can take it off if you want." She began to reach for her only cover.

Madison did a combination of laugh and blush. "No, that's ok. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"You can warm me up if you want," said Velvet, raising an eyebrow.

Madison laughed again, and this time Velvet joined her, to Madison's relief. Laughter meant jokes, and her best friend wasn't really coming onto her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarita sat on the carpeted floor, just outside the circle of Knockouts, who were discussing their plans. Christy Hemme and Tara, the new tag champions, sat on the sofa, and across from them sat Raisha Saeed and Awesome Kong in cushioned chairs.

They were at Saeed's home, if you could call it that. It was more like a small warehouse with some rooms, the contents of many were still a mystery to Sarita, who had been forced to stay here since she had betrayed her friends.

She did know that two of those friends, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne, were locked away in one of those rooms. She felt partially responsible for that, even though she hadn't been directly involved, and it left a bad taste in her mouth.

She had betrayed her friends, the Hart Femmes, and most of all she had betrayed her best friend Taylor Wilde. "How they must hate me now," she whispered to herself.

"Quiet!" Saeed screamed at her while Kong shot her a dangerous look before they resumed their discussion.

Sarita didn't pay attention to their meeting. They talked a lot, but nothing new got said. It was just about their worries about the Hart Femmes, how to keep their Tag Titles, and ways to ensure Kong's win over Angelina Love. Tara and Kong shot each other angry looks sometimes, but their egos were kept in check by Saeed and Hemme.

Sarita wished she could leave, and take Velvet and Madison with her. Maybe the other girls would forgive her if she freed the Beautiful People. But it was just wishful thinking she knew; the Hart Femmes hated her now.

She hated what she had done. When she thought about the look on Taylor's face when she wouldn't tag in, her chest got tight and she felt like she was going to vomit. She wished all this could be different. The Femmes most likely thought she had betrayed them for her own personal gains, and Sarita couldn't blame them for hating her.

The truth was that Kong and Saeed had cornered her before her match against Hemme and Tara, and told her that they were going to hurt her family back in Canada if she didn't cooperate. She hated herself for doing what she did, but at least her family was safe now.

She had thought after the despicable act she'd be left alone, so she could escape to Canada or Mexico, but Kong and Saeed had other ideas. She'd been forced to take up residence at the warehouse, and while she wasn't shut in behind a locked door, she was as much a prisoner as Velvet and Madison.

Hemme looked at her, and before turning back to the conversation she gave a weak smile, the kind you give to a friend at one of their family member's funerals. The kind of smile that said "I'm sorry, I know this sucks so much."

Sarita didn't hate Hemme and Tara. In fact since she came to the warehouse she even came to like them, although they didn't talk directly, she just listened in on their meetings. Maybe it was just Stockholm syndrome, where the captive comes to sympathize with their captors, but she felt like their hearts weren't in the kidnapping and threatening of families' thing. It seemed to her that they had just gotten overwhelmed with the union of the Hart Femmes, and felt they needed more allies as well, so they had reached out to Kong and Saeed.

Sarita felt no love lose for Kong and Saeed on the other hand. Where Hemme and Tara were hesitant to hurt and take advantage of others, Kong and Saeed relished in it. Sarita could attest to that by the black eye she had gotten for looking Raisha in the eyes. They took a certain pride in their malice that was almost inhuman.

They had questioned her, almost bordering on torture, but Sarita hadn't given up any of the Hart Femme's secrets. She had lied and told them she didn't know how many members there were, or who was leading them, and eventually they had believed her.

She didn't know why she wanted to protect the people that hated her for a traitor now. 'I guess I feel guilty,' she thought. She still had affection for her old friends though, and she wished they'd come save her. However that was just a silly dream she knew, they wouldn't save her even if they could. Why would they? It was hopeless.

Sarita buried her face in her hands and wept. She was sure to keep it silent however, she couldn't take another beating.


	7. Chapter 7

Saeed walked into her dressing room after cutting a promo on Impact about retaining Kong's Championship belt, thus finally kicking Angelina out of TNA permanently. Kong had stayed at Saeed's warehouse to keep an eye on their captives.

She flicked on the light switch and shut the door behind her. When she turned she was met with a jarring punch that sent her back against the door.

"Hello Saeed," greeted Gail Kim pleasantly, "Where's Kong tonight?"

Saeed shot forward to tackle the petite Asian, but Gail leap frogged over her back and Raisha crashed painfully into the wall. When she tried to rise Gail was upon her however, nailing her chin with a knee that made Saeed see stars.

Raisha tried to throw a punch, but Gail expertly caught her arm, and used Saeed's own momentum to turn her around and wrench her arm behind her back painfully. Raisha screamed in agony.

"Where is Velvet and Madison?" asked Gail calmly.

"I'll never tell you, insolent Canadian worm!" Raisha shot back.

Gail tweaked her arm up even further, and Raisha yelled out in pain again. She could feel the strain about to break her arm.

"Where?" Gail asked again, almost nonchalantly.

"Fine!" screamed Saeed, "I'll tell you!"

Gail didn't let up, and she added extra pressure. "Where?"

"They're at my warehouse!" Saeed yelled.

Gail threw her into the wall, and she crumbled to the floor.

"Write down the address please," Gail told her. "I have a phone call to make."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor and Angelina had been waiting for Gail's call for hours now. To avoid any more kidnappings they had rented a motel room, and they were the kind of bored that only being stuck in a motel room could provide.

Taylor flicked channels, looking for something funny to watch, to lighten the mood. She had to settle on an unfunny comedian doing stand up. She looked over at Angelina, who was pacing back and forth, back and forth.

"Sit down, Angelina," Taylor demanded. "You're making me anxious."

"I can't," Angelina told her. "I'm too nervous. I hope she calls soon."

"Sit!"

"Can't."

Taylor stood and blocked her path. "Sit." She said calmly. The kind of calm that meant 'business'.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "I can't!" she reiterated.

Taylor shoved her hard, sending Angelina back peddling until she fell backwards onto the bed. "You bitch!" Angelina yelled in mock anger.

"Oh?" Taylor said, pretending to be wounded by the insult. "I'm a bitch am I?"

Suddenly Taylor was on top of her, quicker than Angelina had thought possible. She had grabbed a pillow and was shoving it in her face. Angelina fought back, but couldn't gain any leverage. "Stop it!" she yelled.

"Not until you say I'm not a bitch," demanded Taylor.

"But you are a bitch," Angelina laughed.

"Oh you're dead!"

Taylor straddled Angelina's stomach, then pinned her arms above her head onto the bed. Angelina tried to resist, but it was futile. Both girls giggled as they fought, and soon they were out of breath. Taylor's face had ended up only inches from Angelina's, and they both stopped laughing.

Breathing heavily from the exertion, Taylor looked into Angelina's clear blue eyes, their eyes locked together.

'We're too close,' thought Angelina as she looked into Taylor's big grey-blue eyes. 'this is weird,' But when Taylor's face began to creep closer, her eyes close, and Angelina's lips parted in anticipation.

Their lips were less than an inch apart when suddenly Taylor's cell phone blared. They both opened their eyes and made contact, before they both blushed and averted their gaze, embarrassed. 'That had been too strange,' Angelina thought. 'Saved by the bell." Yet her heart was beating rapidly.

Taylor got off her, and walked to the dresser to pick up her phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

It was Gail, who told her the address where Madison and Velvet were being held captive. After the call was over she turned back to Angelina.

"I know where they are," she told her, all business now, "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Madison woke up with a fright when she felt something across her stomach, until she realized what it was.

"Velvet?" she said groggily from sleep.

"Yeah?" whispered Velvet, not sounding tired at all.

"Are you cuddling me?" she asked.

"Yup," replied Velvet, nonchalantly.

"Dont," Madison said sternly, brushing her arm away.

"What's wrong?"

Madison was thankful it was pitch black in their cell because Velvet couldn't see her frustrated expression. "Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "I'm locked in a room and my best friend keeps trying to come onto me?"

"Sorry," said Velvet, but instead of backing off, she got even closer. Madison could feel her warm body against hers, her breast firmly pressing against her back. "I really can't resist anymore."

"Are you naked?" asked Madison, realizing she could only feel warm flesh against her back, and no clothing.

"Only a little," replied Velvet.

"Stop it. Get dressed," Madison demanded. She tried to put some distance between them, but there wasn't much room on their small mattress, and as soon as she moved Velvet inched closer again.

"Why don't you get undressed," answered Velvet. She slowly slid her hand down Madison's firm stomach.

"What are you doing?" asked Madison, distressed.

"Nothing," Velvet coyly replied, yet her hand continued to creep lower and lower.

When Madison felt Velvet's fingers reach the top of her underwear she froze, her whole body tensing. "Stop that."

"Make me," Velvet answered, slipping her fingers in under the elastic of her panties. Velvet kissed her lightly on the neck.

"No," said Madison, but it was only a whisper, and her breathing was getting heavier. Velvet kissed her neck again, this time more firmly.

Velvet flicked her tongue behind Madison's ear as her hand reached the small tuft of trimmed hair in her underwear. She teasingly ran her fingers over and through the hair. She could feel Madison tense even more, but her breath was getting louder.

"Stop," Madison whispered, barely audible between heavy intakes of air, and Velvet took it as encouragement. Suddenly she slipped her fingers even lower, brushing lightly over Madison's lips.

"You're soaked," Velvet whispered excitedly, then plunged a finger inside.

Madison gasped loudly, and Velvet could feel her relaxing to her touch. With a wet middle finger Velvet began to rub her clit and Madison moaned quietly.

Velvet felt herself getting wet as well. She had been imagining doing this since she had met Madison, and now that she was it was almost too much for her. When Madison shuddered at her firm touch, she couldn't help but shudder herself. Her heart was beating rapidly as she continued to kiss Madison neck and rub her womanhood.

Suddenly Velvet felt her tense again, right before she felt Madison grab her wrist, and pull it out of her underwear. "No more," she said.

Velvet thought she felt her heart skip a beat. "What?" she asked, but was frightened of what she thought might be the answer. She wanted this so badly, her body ached for Madison, and she had had her for the briefest moment.

"I'm sorry Velvet," Madison told her, "but I don't feel that way about you. You're my best friend, but I don't want this."

"Really?" asked Velvet. She was thankful it was so dark, because she could feel a tear in her eye, and she had to concentrate to make sure her voice didn't give it away. "You didn't like it?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh."

Velvet didn't just want Madison's body. She was in love with her. She hadn't admitted it to herself until Madison had got upset about her getting mad at her all the time, but now she knew it was true, and her heart was shattering.

The tear in her eye finally let go and streamed down her cheek when the door opened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarita opened the door, turned on the light switch and gasped. She hadn't expected to walk in on whatever she was walking in on.

Madison and Velvet's eyes shot to her in surprise. They were in bed, but even though the blankets were up past their chests she could tell Madison was in her underwear and Velvet was naked. She would have thought they had been having sex if Velvet wasn't obviously crying.

She didn't want to know.

"Get dressed," she told them, turning away so she didn't have to look at whatever private moment she had interrupted. "We have to get out of here."

"...but what about Kong?" asked Madison, slowly.

"I knocked her out. With a chair," Sarita said. "She might wake up any second thought. Please, you have to hurry."


	9. Chapter 9

Angelina walked down the ramp of the Impact Zone. She had wanted to go with Taylor to rescue her Beautiful People, but she had her own job to do, so Taylor had dropped her off at the arena.

She couldn't believe Taylor had tried to kiss her. It went against everything Angelina thought she was. 'I'm not gay,' she thought to herself, but she couldn't help but admit her heart had raced when Taylor was on top of her, and she had actually wanted to be kissed by her luscious lips. It was a confusing thought.

Mere months ago her and Taylor had been enemies, and polar opposites. Who knew she would end up wanting to make out with her.

When she reached the ring and crawled in under the ropes, she forced Taylor Wilde from her mind. She had a message she had to deliver. A man who worked for TNA handed her a microphone.

"I asked for this time to address a certain matter of the belts that's been taken from me and my Canadian sisters," she began. The American audience began to boo at the mention of the country to the North. Wrestling audiences were nothing if not patriotic. It didn't matter thought, she wasn't talking to them.

"Kong. Saeed. Tara. Christy Hemme. We want our belts back," she continued, "and since there is a PPV this Sunday, I'm calling you-"

Tara's music interrupted her. She looked up the ramp as Tara and Hemme walked out of the entrance way.

"Out," finished Angelina.

Tara had her own mic. "What do you want Blondie?" she asked, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"I want a chance to win our belts back," Angelina told her. "At the PPV, I purpose a four on four over the top battle royal for the belts. All the belts. If we eliminate Kong, the Knockout Championship is ours. If we eliminate you bitches, we get the Tag Belts. Pin, submission or over the top rope. Get it?"

Tara laughed, and after a moment the vapid Christy Hemme joined in.

"Why would we do that?" asked Tara, "what's in it for us?"

Angelina paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "If your team manages to eliminate all of us, we will never wrestle in TNA again."

Even at this distance Angelina could see Tara's eyes grow wider. She had to smile.

"Maybe you ought to talk it over with your leader though, before you agree," Angelina said nonchalantly. "We all know you take orders from Kong."

"That's a lie!" Tara shouted. Angelina had obviously hit a nerve, like she had hoped she would. "I take orders from no one! If anything, I'm the leader!"

"Well prove it, make a decision," Angelina taunted.

"Fine!" screamed Tara. "You're on!"

Angelina couldn't help but laugh. This had gone just like Trish had said it would, when they had talked over the phone. Stratus apparently had a history with Tara, who had been Victoria in the WWE, and she had known an insult to her ego would put her over the edge. All the pieces were falling into place.

"Great," said Angelina, "See you on Sunday."

Now it was Taylor's turn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor walked cautiously into the warehouse. She had gotten the address from Gail Kim, and she was sure it was the right place, but she knew Kong was around somewhere.

She walked down the entrance hallway and turned a corner, when she suddenly tripped over something big. When she looked she was surprised to see an unconscious Awesome Kong on the floor. A sound behind her made her turn her head.

Sarita.

She jumped to her feet in an instant and flew into her betrayer with a fist aimed at her face. Sarita ducked, as Taylor knew she would, and was met with her rising knee. Sarita stumbled backwards before falling onto the ground, but before Taylor could pursue someone grabbed her arm. She turned, fist ready to attack the newcomer, but she lowered it when she saw it was Velvet Sky.

When she looked back at Sarita, Madison Rayne was helping her up.

"Did you guys turn on us too?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Sarita was helping us escape," Velvet told her. "Kong threatened her family. She never wanted to help them. She felt she had to, for her family's safety."

"What?" asked Taylor, trying to absorb what Velvet had just said.

"It's true," said Sarita meekly. "I'm sorry Taylor. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Fuck that!" Taylor shot back, "You betrayed me!"

"I know," said Sarita, her eyes sad. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I did something terrible, and I don't deserve your trust anymore. But please, let's get out of here before Kong wakes up. We can talk about it later."

"Fine," said Taylor, "but don't expect everything to be ok. It's not."

"I know."

Taylor shot her one final glare, before turning away to lead the three captives out.


End file.
